Jackie Tyler's Time Lady Adventure (5) -OLD VERSION-
by FloraGaleFlower
Summary: Jackie Tyler gets turned into a Time Lady by some sleep-released magic from Keia's nightmares. She and Keia go on a journey through time and space to find and solve the source of Keia's nightmares so that she could become human again. The fifth story in my Harmonas Universe Series. -OLD VERSION-
1. Chapter 1 - The Change

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything except my OC's. I definitely do not own Doctor Who or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Change**

Jackie woke to her alarm blaring. She sat up, pushed her sheets down, and turned it off, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. She brushed it off as early-morning sleepiness, and began to get ready for the day. While dressing, she noticed that her pulse was a little fast, and thought that she must be over-stressed or not getting enough sleep.

Jackie then went to Keia's room to wake her up for her big day, her birthday. She was surprised, however, to see her already up, sitting in front of her vanity, and putting on makeup? What? That didn't seem right. Keia never wears makeup, well, hardly ever, and is not one for fussing over her appearance, no matter how many times Jackie tried to make her at least do her hair up in public.

"Had trouble sleeping last night? Excited for the party?" Surprised, Keia turned around and saw Jackie.

"Mum, you're up! And, yeah, I sure am looking forward to my birthday party!"

Jackie sat on the blue bed and said, "I am too. Keia, dear, are you feeling alright, you're putting on makeup. You almost never do that!"

"Oh, it's just a little concealer for hiding how bad my sleep has been lately. Nothing really to worry about."

"Nightmares?", Jackie worriedly asked, shifting her position on Keia's bed.

"Yep, nightmares."

"You never have nightmares. Are you totally sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can't you just magic them away? 'Cause you need your sleep!"

"Normally I would be able to," Keia set her concealer down on the vanity desk. "But, ever since I began to have these nightmares, I have not been in full control of my magic."

"That's bad!"

"Yes it's troubling, but nothing I cannot fix. However, I will not be able to fix whatever is wrong with my magic before my birthday party. So, please keep an eye out for anything strange, and help me cover for it, if anything strange does happen. All your friends will be there too, you know." Keia stood up and pushed the stool she had been sitting on under the vanity.

"Anyway, Mum, it's time for you to start planning the party, and for me to start solving this mystery." Said Keia, as she left the room.

* * *

Jackie went into the main living area, and put up some blue and pink streamers and a pink tablecloth on the table. She, then, set to making a raspberry cake with the words, in blue, 'Happy Birthday' on it. Keia went out to buy some gifts to give to the attendants of her party.

" _Huh, must be 2:27 PM."_ Jackie thought, suddenly. " _Where'd that come from? Oh that reminds me, I'd better check the clock."_ Checking the clock, she saw that her sudden random thought had been correct. Actually, directly on spot. And now that she thought about it, she was still slightly dizzy. " _What? Since when am I this good with guessing time? Also, why am I still dizzy? Ugg, I hope I'm not sick with some alien virus or something! That would be horrible!"_

Jackie went to the bathroom to fetch a thermometer. She was hoping to measure her body temperature to check for a fever. The temperature she measured in reality was far more disturbing, as 61 degrees fahrenheit is not normal for her. She should be hypothermic by now.

Jackie was even further put off by this, and was considering going to a hospital to check for any problems medically.

She however thought that since this may be an alien disease, she did not want to get everyone at the hospital sick. Jackie, instead, decided to ask Keia about it, as there was the possibility that Keia's magic may have done something to her. Actually, it was more than possible, it was highly likely.

She went back to baking Keia's birthday cake.

* * *

When Keia got back from her shopping trip, Jackie helped her wrap the gifts.

She decided to pose the question that had been eating at her all afternoon.

Having sat down on the living room couch, Jackie said, "Keia, I might've been affected by your stray magic. I'm feeling dizzy, and I randomly guessed the time correctly. I don't think these are normal symptoms of a cold."

"What? Let me check! I do not want you hurt, Mum."

Keia's hands lit with a sea green glow, which quickly traveled to Jackie's body. Jackie felt a strange tingly feeling spread across her body as Keia's scanning magic went through her. It felt strange to say the least. Also, she was confused, as in the past she never felt Keia's magic to any large extent.

"Umm, Mum, I do not know how to break this to you but you have two hearts. Your biology is like that of a Time Lady."

"What!" And Jackie promptly passed out.

* * *

 **Writer's Note: I hope you like what I have written so far, and I hope I have not made my OC into a Mary Sue or anything else undesirable. Please cut me some slack, as this is the first time I have written anything longer than one paragraph on my own, and can be a little bad at making my characters seem different to each other. This is a bit of a longstanding issue and I am actively working to fix this. Also, do not expect me publish gigantic chapters like other users on this site, I find stretching out stories and plotlines hard to accomplish.**

 _ **NOTE: This is the fith story in my Harmonas Universe Doctor Who AU.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath and a Party

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything except my OC's. I definitely do not own Doctor Who or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Aftermath and a Party**

" _Umm, Mum, I do not know how to break this to you but you have two hearts. Your biology is like that of a Time Lady."_

" _What!" And Jackie promptly passed out._

* * *

As Jackie came to, she was mildly confused as to how she had gotten to the living room couch.

Then she remembered what had happened, and that she was, somehow, a Time Lady like her daughter Rose. She didn't bother denying it, because now that she thought about it, she did feel different than normal. She also began to wonder what time it was. " _3:16 PM. Oh, here we go again. Better check the clock, and..."_

Keia then entered the room. "Mum, you're awake!"

Jackie sat up, startled, and said, "What about the cake?"

"Oh do not worry, I took the cake out of the oven, and yes, I can handle taking food out of the oven without it blowing up in my face."

"What time is it?"

"Mum, it is 3:17 PM" Answered Keia, after checking the clock. "Umm, is there anything else I can help you with Mum?"

"Umm, yeah, you can put the cake out. I'll go get ready for the party."

"Alright, Mum, I will wset the cake out." Said Keia, as she walked out of the living room.

* * *

Jackie walked to her room and changed into a dress. The speeding pulse that she had was more than a little off-putting, and just made the already weird situation even stranger, not to mention her sudden ability to tell time, and lowered body temperature. She just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

She stood, staring into the mirror for several minutes before walking into the main living space, thinking just how surreal all this is.

It was 4:00 PM, and the guests would start arriving soon. Hopefully, the Doctor would show up with her daughter Rose before the end of the night. She didn't want Rose to miss Keia's 17'th birthday. That would truly make her sad.

Well, if the Doctor did not go to the party, Rose would still visit before going off into the universe again.

* * *

The first to arrive was Rose and Keia's friend Samira, a fun girl had been Keia's best friend almost since Keia started school. She already knew about Keia's magic, and so Jackie did not have to hide Keia's magic as much as with others.

The next person to arrive was Jackie's friend Ellen, who lived on the estates a few flats over. She was a social butterfly, and had many friends from the estates.

The third person to arrive was Jackie's other friend Ramira who was a bit of a recluse, and did not like large numbers of people. Because of this, Jackie was slightly surprised when she came to the party.

After Ramira came to the party, Jackie glanced at the clock, confirming the feeling that it was 5:00 PM and time to start the party.

She turned on some music, and brought out some chips(French Fries) and some pizza Keia had bought. Keia looked like she was having fun with her best friend Samira. What was not as easy to see was that she was missing Rose being at her party. Keia had gotten Rose a special present, after all.

Once everyone had finished eating the pizza and chips, Keia lit and blew out the 17 candles on her cake. Then, as Jackie began to slice the raspberry cake, a low grinding sound was heard coming from the outside alley signaling the arrival of the TARDIS, and Rose and the Doctor came in.

Rose said, "I hope we're not too late, I don't want to miss the cake!" with the Doctor grumbling something about not doing domestic. Like that was going to stop Rose dragging the Doctor with her.

Keia laughingly said, "No, you have not missed getting some cake. We were just getting to that."

Of course, at the mention of cake, the Doctor looked about ready to jump up and down like a child. Rose gave him a look and he calmed himself.

They both commandeered the couch, and Jackie went back to cutting the cake. She gave the first piece to Keia, who was having a hard time waiting to give and receive presents as is the family tradition.

After the cake was all eaten, the Give and Receive was started.

Rose got a new pair of earrings and a bio-damper, how Keia had gotten that Jackie still didn't know.

During the Give and Receive, the Doctor began to give Jackie odd looks. She was, needless to say, weirded out by it and was not as comfortable around the Doctor as usual. Which meant a tense silence between her and the Doctor. Noone noticed.

* * *

By the time the party was over it was 7:37 PM, and time everyone went home.

The Doctor was still giving her strange glances.

Jackie finally asked, "What is it?"

"There is something familiar about you, I just don't know what." answered the Doctor as he got off the couch with Rose.

"Umm, of course she's familiar, she's my mother." said Rose. "I hope you haven't forgotten my mother!"

"Of course not, Rose, it's just… Oh nevermind, I'm not going to figure it out tonight anyway."

Rose went to her shared room with Keia, and the Doctor went back to his TARDIS to do whatever he did in there. ' _Don't be rude to the Doctor!'_

She thought she heard something talk in her head. She must have been imagining it, she wasn't telepathic, right?

Jackie decided to go to bed and get some rest. She was hoping for everything to be back to normal in the morning.

She put on her nightgown, and went to bed.

* * *

 **Writer's Note: I hope you all liked what I wrote. I also hope I have not made my OC into a Mary Sue or anything else undesirable. Same goes for the other characters and writing style.**

 _ **NOTE: This is the fifth story in my Harmonas Universe Doctor Who AU.**_


	3. Author's Note - To be Deleted

**/**

* * *

 **2/25/2018**

 **I apologize for this not being a real update. I have encountered a mild case of writers block. Also, I have decides to finish writing the entire rest of the story before publishing any more true chapters.**

 **Many Apologies,**

 **FloraGaleFlower.**

* * *

 **5/3/2018**

 **I am doing a major overhaul of my Harmonas Universe stories, so don't expect consistant updates, if any at all. Also, the story I have already started will be scrapped and redone when the time comes. I, however, will not remove what I have already published, so you can vew the old version any time you please.**

* * *

 **/**


End file.
